Take Me Or Leave Me
by jackjackio
Summary: Completely random story, but please give it a chance. Jude delivers Tommy an ultimatum... how does he respond? More inside. Tommy's POV. Three shot COMPLETE.
1. I Cant Help It Baby

**Hey guys. :**

**So this was a random idea I got one late night. It was probably around 1 AM and I just got inspired for it. It's in Tommy's point of view. Right now, I have NO idea where it's going to go, I just wrote this first chapter.**

**So here's the deal - Date With The Night happened, minus Tommy leaving. But he DID stand her up. Which is why she gives him the ultimatum at the beginning. Oh, and the pictures might be added in - she would have gone to see Mason after Tommy stood her up and didn't answer her calls. Okay? Okay. Hope you all like... here's chapter one. ;D**

**Disclaimer for the whole duration of the story, because I'm too lazy- I don't own Instant Star. Yay. Now, on with the non-obvious...

* * *

**

"Take me, or leave me. It's simple."

Oh, if only it was a simple matter. She had no idea how much she complicated even the simplest damn things. I gazed into her eyes, hoping the bull shit that just came out of her mouth would find its way to her ears. Did she have a build-up of wax in there? Did she have any idea how ridiculous she sounded?

"Tommy, this seriously isn't a hard, complicated… _thing_."

_Obviously not._

"Right." I scoffed. "Come on, Jude. Your age… It's just _not _simple. It's not that easy. I can't leave you, but I can't do _this_-" I pleaded with her. But she was already turning away, rolling her eyes as if she knew everything in the universe - like I was always wrong. Hey, I had a good couple years of experience over her. I think I get the upper-hand here, dammit! She was pulling all the frustrated Jude-isms… the biting of the bottom lip, the shaking of the head, the slow-walking-around-menacingly… you know. _Those_. They tend to anger me sometimes. Why can't she just stay still? And stop biting her lip - Jesus! She obviously doesn't know how much that affects me, because it is _hot_, lemme tell you… huh, maybe she does. Ohh, she's going to get it if… oh wait, she's talking. Right. Might be important.

"Goddamit, Tommy! _I _don't make it complicated! _You _do!" she huffed. Right. About that. Hm…

"Well, Jude, seriously. You're the one who's seventeen. So basically, you're making it complicated." Okay. So that was childish… I get it. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I am a desperate man. Jude kind of does that to you. Pft, uncomplicated, my _ass_.

She looked at me with incredulity, blubbering with her comeback. "What the hell, Tommy! That was beyond low. You stupid - you _idiot_! That has _nothing to do with it!_ I'm talking about… emotions, insecurities, God, whatever the _hell_ is wrong with _you_! You're just so goddamn scared all the time!"

She was wrong. I wasn't scared. I was sort of, um, terrified. So was my pal Al down there. Yeah. I could feel it. Trembling already… hell, after all this pent-up frustration and passion and lust and all that good stuff, don't you think it might be a little, well… tiring? Amazing? One hell of a work-out? Yeah, I have to stop thinking about that. Aroouuund… now. Kay, done. I hope. Oh, _hell_. It's not like I'm going to do it _now_, buddy, lighten up. Seriously, I don't think I can _stand_ anymore… literally.

"Jude…" I started. But, **_once again_**, she decides to pace around in circles, triangles, whatever the hell else. I can't talk to her when she's moving around like that, dammit! I can't concentrate! So, obviously, I do what any other sensible person like me would do – I grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving. Okay, so maybe it was a little forceful, but it's not like I _tried_ to do that on _purpose_. Gimme some credit, here. Well, obviously it was a bad idea. Jude's eyes widened – uh-oh, did she think I was playing a sixteen birthday bash pt. II? Oops. Not like I'd mind, but it would sort of go against what I'm trying to defend here. What am I defending, again? Ah, right. _Damn_. This sucks. She sucked in a breath, looking me in the eye. I could tell she was trying to get me to kiss her. That evil little vixen. Shining her beautiful eyes at me like that. Plumping her already plump lips out at me… when did she learn to do that? Because I totally like it. Wait, no I don't. Right – bad, bad Tommy.

Jude sighed. I did as well. "Sorry." I said, clearing my throat and looking her straight in the eyes. "Jude, it's not like I don't feel anything for you. Don't you see? I'm doing this because I care too much about you to see your career, that, by the way, you love too much to let go – _and don't open your mouth and try to deny it! _– be ruined by some _guy_."

"Tommy…" she breathed. Okay, that was not fair. Totally, _unbelievably_ unfair. She can't use that unbearably sexy voice with me! It works too well. "You're not just some guy." Heh. Mkay. She must've sensed my doubts, because she framed my face with her hands. "Tommy, I'm serious. I feel more for you than Shay, Jamie, and Spied _combined_." she stated, her eyes full of a little hurt, but with a lot of passion and belief for what she was saying. Well, damn. That was… unexpected. Why? Because that means she likes me, hmm, a whole damn lot. That's kind of hard to take in when you're trying to deny her the one thing she's begging you for… I hate life. Seriously, I sometimes do. Why couldn't my dad have knocked my mother up a couple years later than they did?

Oh, and her hands? Yeah, they were now massaging my cheekbones – a sensation that I welcomed with open… er, skin? _Until_ I remembered why we were having this discussion in the first place. You know, it's her damn fault this always happens. She seduces me, usually not on purpose, makes my brain have a meltdown so that I can't think clearly, then I do something stupid. Like on her sixteenth birthday. Then, when my brain is finally able to function properly, I'm able to process the situation correctly, and realize that, hmm, I was thinking with Al, not my head, that it was a mistake, and that it needs to be undone as much as it can be. Which is another reason why I hate life.

Gently, I grabbed her hands and put them at our sides, still holding onto them. "Jude-"

"Quincy, just shut up."

And, on that note, she wriggled out of my grip, framed my face once again, and pushed her lips onto mine. Whoa. Okay. Erm… coherent thoughts… not forming. I can't – ohh _shit_, I'm a goner. Seriously. Just gone. My hands snaked their way to her hips, bunching the material of her shirt, then clutching onto the bare skin underneath.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Kerilyn ;**


	2. I Look Before I Leap

**Holy crap, guys. 17 reviews? That's amazing. _You're_ amazing. I love you all! ;)**

**I have to thank angel422 for promoting me. Thank you SO much. I bet half of my readers were here because of you. You rock!**

**And thank you Ruby for saying you'll promote me... again! Thanks so much! ;) Seriously though, were _IS_ Cayenne?**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

**Okay, so I ran into a problem while writing this. I realized that, duh, Tommy was okay with the whole dating Jude thing! Why would he stand her up if he didn't have to leave? Er, good question. I don't know! So basically I made up some crappy excuse. Seriously, you can say how much it sucks, too. I just needed** **_something,_ you know? It's not a huge part of the story, anyway. Basically...yeah. Okay. Just read. :)**

**Please review! It makes my day when you do.**

**Love you guys! I hope you stay with me! Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

**

Yeap, so anyway, did I mention that I had a really awesome lunch today? Whoever invented BLT's should be given a gold medal. And a cookie. A _fortune_ cookie. With a _good_ fortune in it about how they're gonna win the lottery, buy a yacht, and never have to work again. Not some stupid little remark like, "You are a good person. Good for you. Lucky numbers: 5 2 7! How to say 'cats lick dogs' in Chinese:"… well, you get the picture.

Alright alright ALRIGHT, fine, I think I've stalled long enough. I'm sorry, it's just… I _said_ my mind wasn't forming coherent thoughts!

Sigh. This is going to be a _long_ night.

So anyway, about that kiss…

What about it? Nah, seriously, it wasn't a big deal. And I'm totally not lying to myself right now, either. Nope, course not!

Okay, so it was a big deal. What do they call those people who lie all the time? Oh yeah, compulsive liars. Like that chick in "Girl, Interrupted." Hmm… I know some guys go for that whole "crazy psycho chick RAWR!" look, but I'm not too keen on it. Especially with all the stringy hair and those really, really bad bags under those chicks' eyes… even if they _were_ make-up. And even then, I'm not so sure if it was make-up.

Have you noticed that I'm a compulsive staller, too? Woot, procrastination!

Okayokayokay. OKAY.

So back to the kiss.

Things got amazing after the beginning. And I thought the beginning was good? Yeah, well, you're late for your reality check, Mr. Quincy! Jude turned into an even sexier, yet adorable, yet hot, yet so… mmm… it was kind of scary. I'm not used to being dominated, but I can't quite say that I didn't enjoy it… because it makes being in control afterwards _so_ much more rewarding. And pleasurable. And… licks lips. Woo.

So… let's take a little trip down memory (okay, so if it was only about a half-hour ago, it is a memory, right? Jude not like, a distant one…) lane. Jude was pulling all the stops. Her tongue sought entrance about two milliseconds after locking lips with me. After I opened my mouth for her, she pretty much just got right on down to business. She thrust her tongue into my mouth. But not in a disgusting, I'm-trying-to-swallow-you-whole way. You know, the type of kisses inexperienced guys in 8th grade give? Yeah. Those. And it wasn't disgustingly gross, either. It was hot. Like, whoa, Nelly! hot. By the way, have I mentioned that I think it's sad that such a great singer/songwriter turned all… hip hoppy, "Promiscuous,"… and shutff?

It goes right on my list on "Why I Fear For The Music Industry Today." For the record, Jude ain't on it.

So after that it pretty much escaladed… a lot. We were at my place (oh, how convenient!) because she had gotten all huffy puffy after the whole date fiasco and marched over to my place.

So after her tongue came her teeth. My God, her teeth! They just nibbled away on my lips… and occasionally at my tongue. I couldn't move, except to touch or kiss her. I felt numb, or like I'd just gotten shot with a bear tranquilizer. It was pretty amazing. My hands gripped her hips harder, sliding up her sides, over her arms, until I was cupping her neck, my thumbs positioned at her chin. Meanwhile, her hands moved lower, down my back, and did I mention her nails joined the trip? I shuddered, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I love that feeling. "And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it… well can you feel it!" Yeap, I feel it, Alanis. Still. My back still feels like it's burning where her nails once trailed. Actually, my whole body is still on fire. But back to the good stuff.

Then, Jude pulled away briefly, smiling at me then as she looked at my confused face. She lightly licked my thumbs, moving slightly so that she could gently suck on them, one at a time. While doing so, she kept eye contact with me, teasing me. She smiled at me, then reached over towards me, flinging my shirt off. Jude attacked my neck, nuzzling her head into it, breathing heavily and sending chills down my spine. She formed a little routine on her journey downward – kiss softly, lick tantalizingly, nibble lightly, move on. So, _so_ sexy. I was basically so full of lust at that time that I practically exploded. I grabbed her again and back her up against the wall, crashing my lips down onto hers this time. Did I mention I love being the powerful, dominant one? I doubt you would have guessed. End sarcasm here.

So I figured, why do _I_ have _my_ shirt off, and _Jude_ still has _hers_ on? So I quickly ripped it over her head, taking in the sight of her in her bra. My breath hitched. I'd never even seen her in a _bathing suit_ before, so I was pretty much getting my first taste.

Then suddenly, the little warning bell popped into my head.

Okay, okay. So I know I'm supposed to be over the whole _age_ _thing_. But the truth is, I'm not. I'm not I'm not I'm not! And I hate myself for it, because I was _so close_ before, and now I feel like I'm at the beginning. Seriously, all it takes is some stupid little sign to make me start to worry about it again. It's all Jamie's fault. He started yapping about this stupid winter dance at their school, and how Jude actually wanted to go, but he wasn't sure, because!... yadda yadda blah blah, and it made me realize, once again… she's still in high school. And she has more to learn about life and love, and not from me. She needs to learn about relationships from someone her own age. She needs to experience more dating. She needs to grow.

And it's not because I'm scared to be in a relationship with her.

And yes, I know I'll probably hate every guy, but it's to be expected when I lo-like. LIKE. The girl. A lot. Ahem.

I told you I wasn't lying to myself! Stop looking at me like that.

So in a matter of seconds, I pushed Jude away from me, practically panting. I looked her in the eyes, and she knew it was coming. Immediately, I saw her temper flare.

"Girl… we can't do this. We just _can't_. Not now."

* * *

**Gosh, what is it with me and these little cliffhangers? Mainly I do it because I have NO idea what I want to happen. Hm... I must ponder like Pooh now. Think, think, think... (taps head with pointer finger). ;)**

**-Kerilyn ;)**


	3. You Are the One I Choose

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long. Blah-di-dah.**

**Now, let me just say that I'm pretty sure this is the end of this.**

**Ahh,I can feel you all getting angry already.**

**See, the thing is, when this idea popped into my head it was more of just some random scene than a whole story. I don't want to get into the whole story. It kind of bores me. But, I think it's a good spot to end. It was fun while it lasted.**

**Oh, and more bad news! "What Is, What Was, What Can Be" is pretty much... done. I think. I might do it again, but I kind of hate it. It's annoying. It just annoys me. Even the title does.Like, a lot.**

**Ready for more?**

**I'm pretty much done with IS fics. Writing them, at least. Until some more stuff comes to work off of I'm pretty much milked of ideas. I've either read them somewhere else or they're too far-fetched. So yah.**

**So Pirates of the Caribbean is my latest craze. I have two fics in the works for that. And that's pretty much it.**

**Here it is, the last chapter in this story! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry I suck so damn bad.**

**Special shout outs to Ruby and Loren, just because they rock like that. And to everyone else who reviewed!

* * *

**

Obviously there were things I didn't know about Jude. Like the fact that she's schizophrenic. Or at least bordering it. No, seriously. Okay, not seriously. But seriously!

She laughed. As in, in my face. As in, I'm totally confused.

She was still cracking up by the time I managed to stop staring at her like she just shouted that she braided her pubes in her spare time over the radio and had a sex change at six to say something. "Um… Jude? Why the hell are you laughing?" I wiped my mouth and nose out of habit. You know how whenever someone laughs at you or stares at you funny you immediately do stuff like that? Yeah, well that's what I was doing.

"Ooh, Quincy, you are such a pansy. As if Boyz Attack! wasn't enough, now you're pulling this." Suddenly she stopped laughing, staring at me with wide eyes. "Oh, no. You're not going to pull a Lance Bass on me, are you?" she squeeked.

Okay, this has got to be some kind of joke. Where's that guy from Candid Camera? Okay, Aston Kutcher, you Punk'd me! I get it! Now can we please get serious?

"What the hell!" I practically screamed. "NO! Jude, contrary to… unpopular belief, I AM NOT GAY."

"Oh, yeah…" she said distantly. "I remember. Different girl in every city."

How the hell did this situation end up on this?

I need to shoot something.

And get Jude some schizo meds.

And buy a dog.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Jude…"

"Ugh, just forget it, Quincy! You're so goddamn annoying! I'm sick of you! Can't you just make up your mind for once? Just do what you want to do. Let loose! Holy shit, Tommy, it's not so hard! And maybe something good can come out of it! Who cares about what everyone else thinks, you damn coward! And did I forget 'hypocrite'? Because **you** _always_ tell **me** to not care. You _never_ cared. Why now? You freaking-"

By then, my brain was too loud to hear her. Wanna know why?

Because she's right. Every little tiny damn annoying piece of that irritated Jude rant is right.

Ohh man. Brain on overdrive. Not good, not good!

Ahh shit. It's to the point where I go all irrational Tommy and do something stupid.

Well, here goes! Cheers!

So I basically just close my hand over Jude's mouth. And she proceeds to stare daggers at me. Ohh, if looks could kill, I'd be as dead as that horse that lost his head in one of the Godfather movies. Ouch and a half.

I take it off for just a second, seeing if she's done.

"What the-!"

Nope. Guess not. I cover her mouth again.

Check time!

"TOM QUINCY-"

Aaaand no. God, is it so hard for her to shut up?

One, two, three.

"LITTLE TOMMY-"

Ohh no she di'nt! I won't even give her the satisfaction of letting her finish that, _OR_ letting her know it phased me. Because it di'nt... girlfriend!

One, two, three.

Damn. Finally. "Thank you." I say curtly. "You got to have your little glory moment. Now just shut up for a second, and let me have mine, now, will you?" I say before closing the space remaining between our lips.

Just at that moment, the song "Take Me Or Leave Me" from the play "Rent" flowed in through the window from the cafe across the street. I smiled into her lips. Oh, how fitting.

And, for the record, she didn't protest one bit.

I think I could get used to this.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
